


last night

by wildpaul



Series: parisian nights [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildpaul/pseuds/wildpaul
Summary: 1961. Paris.the morning after.





	last night

They were lying on the narrow bed, both on their backs facing the ceiling, awake. The sunlight that spread through the dark curtains gave the small room a weird, numb glow, somehow making the air feel thicker.

Neither of them wanted to be the first to say something, having no idea what would be truly appropriate to say now. Talk about appropriate after everything that happened _last night_.

Even though their positions got uncomfortamble pretty quickly as they have been lying awake for some time now, they didn't dare to move because even the slightest movement would cause them to touch. Judging by the space between them John suspected half of Paul's body must have been hanging off from the bed. After a while it was starting to annoy John how much attention he was paying to his own breathing, wanting to appear calmer than he actually was with the long calculated breaths.

Suddenly it became unbearable for him and just to do something, he moved upwards the bed, setting his head higher up his pillow. Paul immediatley followed, he raised up on his elbow and reached for his cigarettes and a lighter. He managed to shake two out, lit them both and handed one to John, doing his best to avoid eyecontact while doing so.

John remained in his half-lying position but reached for the lit cigarette gratefully, immediately taking a long drag, his body aching for the nicotine. He looked at Paul's elegant hand as he set down the ashtray on the sheets next to their legs and couldn't help but think how good it felt when he had those long fingers running through his hair.

For a few minutes they were smoking in silence, the only sound in the room was the occasional ticking of the lighter Paul kept fidgeting with. John shut his eyes in order to collect his thoughts properly, repeatedly failing as hundreds of possible but not exactly suitable first sentences fled through his mind.

"So about last night.."

John's closed eyes shot open at Paul's sudden words, his voice sounding harsh with sleep. He didn't want to look up though, feeling he couldn't deal with the expression Paul probably had on his face. He could judge it by the tone, he has seen that unnecessarily casual face enough times. John thought that the talk was abandoded there but when he heard that fake cough he knew Paul was trying to continue.

"So..uh, I didn't really mind it, you know."

"Ah."

That was all he could get out. _Ah_. He wanted to say something coherent, maybe ask what exactly Paul meant by that but the man started to talk again.

"I mean..it was.." John thought his heartbeat sped up even more if that was possible and waited. He felt a strange combination of excitement and fear, just like _last night_. Maybe the fear wasn't like this yesterday. No, it definitely wasn't.

"It was great."

He let out a long sigh, which he regretted instantly as he felt Paul's burning, questioning gaze fall on his face. Great, even harder to think while having those pair of eyes watching you like a hawk. John fought to remain silent while he tried to figure out what else he could say now besides _Yes, of course it was bloody great, I have been waiting for this for longer than you could ever imagine_ or Yes Yes and YES _i want this_. He must have stayed silent for too long as Paul spoke again in a slightly uncertain but demanding voice.

"Wasn't it?"

There. Pretty direct. No escape.

"Yeah.. it was."

Slowly he looked up to see Paul's reaction and immediately relaxed as he saw the face from _last night_. Paul's eyes were still a bit uncertain but they were also kind and soft and a tiny smile was forming at the corner of his lips.

So nothing changed then.

Feeling somewhat bolder now, John reached for Paul's left hand that was lying between them on the bed and intertwined their fingers. At the touch memories broke into John's mind and he tried to contain the wide smile that wanted to appear on his own face.

"I enjoyed it too."

Saying it out loud felt so good and liberating John had to repeat the words in his head a few times. He really enjoyed it. A lot. He wished he could just shout it, tell it to everybody on the Parisian street beneath them. Or maybe just write it down.

They lied there, hand in hand as they smoked their new cigarettes however the silence that was surrounding the room was different now. It felt calming. It was strange how the sound of one's breathing could change into such a pleasant thing.

After they stubbed out their cigarettes, Paul put the ashtray away. They were still holding hands but he remained in his sitting position so John stared up at him intently.

"Yes?" Paul asked as he looked down into John's eyes, smirking. _The bastard_.

John moved his hand out of Paul's and tugged at his wrist. "C'mon."

Paul finally gave in and lied down to face John. It was almost bizarre to do this in the daylight, to look into the other's eyes so openly. _Last night_ it was a lot different in the dark, somehow easier and not this frightening.

John hesitantly lifted his hand to Paul's face, having no idea if this was okay to do now, allowed in this odd situation they have never really been in before. He quickly got the answer as Paul shifted closer to him and moved his leg so it touched John's.

The space between them seemed to disappear, their foreheads were almost touching which could only mean one thing. In an instant they were kissing, at first both still tentative but growing more confident with each second. John didn't remove his hand, his slightly shaking thumb kept stroking Paul's cheek.

After a while Paul freed his arm that was squished between their bodies and lifted it up to touch John's waist, a moan dying in his throat as he felt a small part of naked skin beneath his fingers. He moved his hand higher on John's body, trying to get John's t-shirt out of the way. Soon John's hand too slipped down from Paul's face to his waist, leaving them in an embrace.

When their kiss ended they stayed like that, arms around each other, faces closer than ever. However just as Paul was about to lean into another kiss, John's stomach let out the loudest growl. This really seemed to break the ice, if any of that remained after the last few minutes, and both of them let out a relieved laugh.

"Maybe we should get up and look for something to eat." John said, a wide grin on his face.

"Probably. Should have thought of other things than just booze _last night_." answered Paul, a yawn interrupting his wink.

"I did."

Paul smiled at that and leaned in to plant a small kiss on John's lips. "C'mon let's get dressed and buy some food. Even though I would rather stay in bed."

He got out of the bed and went to the sink.

"We aren't here to just lie in bed all day Paul, we can do that at home too."

At that Paul looked up from the sink and as water was dripping from his face he flashed the loveliest smile. "Can we?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. I think we can."

**Author's Note:**

> //English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes please let me know!//
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
